


Deseos

by Ayrim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrim/pseuds/Ayrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra esta enamorada de Levi, pero este solo parece tener una cosa en mente: sexo. ¿Será capaz de estar en una relación así o conseguirá derretir el duro y frío corazón de Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! este fic también esta publicado en Fanfiction pero me he animado a subirlo aquí también! ^^ espero que os guste :)

POV Levi  
Petra es una mujer joven, con el pelo corto y de un color rubio rojizo, los ojos ámbar, labios pequeños pero carnosos, unos pechos no muy grandes pero firmes y bien puestos, unas piernas largas y torneadas y un buen trasero. De esto no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos meses. Hasta se entonces solo era mi subordinada, un miembro muy valioso de mi equipo. Pero todo estaba cambiando. 

Un sábado me levanté muy temprano porqué me una reunión con Erwin , Mike y Hanji. Al salir de mi habitación pasé por la puerta del dormitorio de Petra y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta. Me asomé y la vi durmiendo en la cama, destapada y con el uniforme puesto. Me acerqué y le puse la mano encima de la espalda y la moví suavemente llamándola. Pero ella ni se inmutó. Entonces empecé a moverla con más vigor hasta sacudirla. Sólo después varios intentos murmuró a duras penas unas palabras con las cuales quería decirme que estaba bien de esa manera. Miré todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta que llevaba el pantalón desabrochado (seguramente por comodidad) y que por la abertura se asomaba su ropa interior negra. Noté un principio de erección. Maldita sea...tsk no debería tener este tipo de reacciones ante mi subordinada. 

Estaba sintiendo una gran necesidad de acariciarla y como parecía que tenia el sueño profundo me volví de nuevo hacia ella y la moví otra vez tomándola por el hombro para ver si se despertaba. No lo hizo. Esta vez no solté el hombro; empecé a bajar despacio por el brazo, tembloroso, un poco por el miedo a que se despertara y un poco por el hecho de estar tocando a mi subordinada durmiendo. Tenia la camisa remangada hasta los codos y le acaricie el brazo, disfrutando de su suave piel. Quería irme de allí pero no podía. 

Me incliné sobre ella y le dí un beso suave en los labios que tenía entreabiertos. El calor del contacto con su boca aceleró mi erección. Me quedé con mi cara muy cerca a la suya, sentía su aliento cálido y húmedo, volví a besarle los labios y empecé a sentir como mi erección iba cada vez mas en aumento. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo sabia que había perdido el control al verla tan vulnerable dormida y con el maldito botón del pantalón desabrochado. Me fui de allí rápidamente pensando en la fría ducha que me iba a dar cuando saliera de la reunión.

POV Petra  
Estábamos a principio de verano y el calor se estaba empezando a hacer insoportable. Nos pasábamos el día entrenando y aunque fuera muy duro estaba orgullosa de pertenecer al escuadrón de tácticas especiales del Sargento levi. Cuando me anunciaron que había sido escogida por el mismo, no me lo podía creer. Ahora que han pasado unos meses, le escribo cada día a mi padre contándole que estoy dando lo máximo de mi en cada entrenamiento, en cada expedición y le explico el honor que es para mi trabajar junto al sargento.  
No solo lo admiro como persona, también se que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el. Y aunque se que el jamas me verá de esa forma, soy muy feliz luchando junto a el para traer la libertad a las personas.  
Había salido del entrenamiento y me dirigí a las duchas para quitarme todo el sudor y el calor acumulado durante el día.  
Me quité la ropa e introduje mi pie dentro de la bañera y seguidamente el otro, me tumbé y disfruté del baño con agua tibia que ese día me hacía tanta falta.  
Salí de la bañera y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, una toalla que solo cubría parte de mis muslos. Me doy cuenta de que no me había traído el pijama ni el uniforme por lo que tendría que salir con esta diminuta toalla al pasillo. Recé para que no hubiera nadie fuera . Salí y el pasillo estaba a oscuras pero tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna reflejada en las ventanas. Suspiré de alivio y cuando estuve apunto de alcanzar mi puerta una grave voz hizo que me quedara paralizada en el sitio.  
“Oi , Petra”  
Vi a Levi acercarse a mi a paso lento, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba una pequeña toalla y vi con sorpresa como en su mirada había algo parecido al deseo. Se acercó mas aun y me arrinconó contra la pared.  
Iba a hablar cuando Levi puso un dedo contra mis labios, interrumpiendo mis palabras.  
Me humedecí los labios con nerviosismo y observé con interés la boca de Levi. Tenía el labio inferior más lleno y sensual que el superior. Y le favorecía, le hacía parecer muy sexy. No se porqué me excite al verle de esa manera y me dejé llevar.  
—¿Quieres besarme? —mi voz se asemejó demasiado a una súplica. Estaba indefensa ante la tentación, ante las confusas necesidades que atravesaban mi cuerpo.  
—Sueño con besarte —murmuró él, colocándome la mano en torno a mi nuca y sujetándome con firmeza y suavidad a la vez.  
Sabía que eso era mentira. Levi no había soñado con besarme, pero me gustaba cómo sonaba.  
Observé cómo él bajaba la cabeza, sintiendo su aliento contra mi, la cálida y aterciopelada caricia de sus labios cuando rozaron los míos. Parpadeé nerviosa y retrocedí apretadome mas aun contra la pared de manera involuntaria, poniendo las manos en el pecho de él.  
Los labios de Levi se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ante mi reacción.  
—Me gusta que me mires así —ronroneó él con voz ronca mientras tensaba la mano con que me sostenía la nuca—. Con los ojos muy abiertos y oscurecidos por la necesidad de ser complacida. Ni siquiera imaginas cuánto deseo complacerte, Petra.  
¿De verdad? Oh, Santo Dios.  
—Vamos a ir despacio —me tranquilizó—. Despacio y con calma.  
«Despacio y con calma». Cerré los ojos, dejando que el placer venciera al miedo cuando él capturó mi boca y empezó a besarme. Me lamió los labios y luego deslizó la lengua ligeramente entre ellos, jugueteando con la punta de mi lengua.  
Temblando, abrí aún más la boca en señal de aceptación. Oh, Dios, ¿qué me estaba haciendo? Mi corazón retumbaba contra mis costillas y podía percibir cómo el de Levi latía con violencia bajo mis manos.  
Nunca me habían besado de aquella forma. Los labios de Levi eran cálidos y dominantes, firmes. Poseían los mios con maestría, guiándome en un baile erótico y ardiente que hizo ponerme de puntillas para acercarme más a él. Deslicé las manos por su torso y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Dejé caer la cabeza contra el brazo de Levi y me rendí a las sensaciones que fluían en mi interior. Sin poder evitarlo, mi clítoris empezó a palpitar con una dolorosa necesidad que me obligó a apretarme desesperadamente contra la dura protuberancia del miembro de Levi . Me sujetó por las caderas, estrechándome con más fuerza.  
Apenas podía contener los gemidos de deseo. Era un manojo suplicante de sensaciones que no sabía cómo manejar.  
Intenté tomar aliento, pero no pude y tampoco me importó .Traté de alzarme un poco más, apretando mis pezones contra el cálido pecho de Levi, frotando el clítoris con más fuerza contra su erección. No sabía si podría aguantar mas.  
—Levi... —Suspire entrecortadamente . Sus labios volvieron a poseerme de nuevo en un beso tan voraz y desesperado como las sensuales necesidades que me atravesaban.  
—Tranquila —gimió el contra mi boca, con su pequeño cuerpo tenso y más duro que nunca—. Diablos, Petra. Me haces perder la cabeza.  
¿De verdad?  
Abrí los ojos y, por un segundo, casi le creí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y me miraban con deseo.  
Me deseaba. No podía fingir la erección que presionaba contra la tela de la toalla . Vacilante, alcé las manos y las metí bajo su chaqueta del uniforme para quitársela.  
La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Levi, pero dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo.  
Volví a deslizar mis manos por su pecho hasta los botones de la camisa y le desabroché el primero antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.  
—Haz lo que quieras. —Su voz era dura y ronca.  
Reconfortada por sus palabras, abrí el segundo botón al tiempo que él bajaba la cabeza para recorrer con sus labios un ardiente sendero desde el hombro de mi hombro hasta la piel sensible de mi cuello. El roce de los dientes de Levi me produjo pequeños escalofríos en la espalda, y una centelleante sensación estalló en mi vientre, haciéndome temblar tan violentamente que solté un ahogado grito de asombro.  
Seguí abriéndole los botones de la camisa con mis dedos temblorosos mientras arqueaba el cuello, intentandome acercar más su boca .  
—En cuanto me quites la camisa, yo haré lo mismo con la toalla —me advirtió, demostrando que sabía lo que quería. Había determinación y deseo en su voz.  
Yo quería deshacerme ya de la toalla, de cualquier restricción que hubiera entre nosotros. Quería saber qué se sentía al estar tan cerca de un hombre como Levi.  
¿Cuánto placer podría aguantar? ¿Cuántas caricias podría tolerar allí de pie sin derretirme por el crepitante fuego que consumía mi vientre?  
Extendí las manos hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones para sacarle la camisa. Ahora estaba abierta del todo y mostraba un tórax sorprendentemente musculoso.  
—Haz lo que quieras —volvió a susurrar él—. Esta noche soy tuyo, Petra.  
Esa noche, sólo esa noche. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo malo seria enfrentarme a el todos los días después de esto. Eso me hizo temblar con un poco de miedo pero ardía en deseo y decidí seguir con lo que habíamos empezado. Ya me lamentaría después.  
Tiré de la hebilla y le desabroché el cinturón para luego seguir con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón.  
No era tan difícil. Podía hacerlo.  
Le abrí los pantalones con facilidad. Debajo llevaba unos ropa interior de algodón y la gruesa y dura erección presionaba contra la tela. Sentí el calor que emanaba de su palpitante miembro contra el dorso de mis dedos y me dolió la mano por el ansia de tocarlo.  
—Tu turno —gruñó Levi roncamente.  
Noté que Levi me quitaba la toalla y me quedé quieta. Sin decir una sola palabra, observé cómo deslizaba la toalla por el cuerpo y la dejaba en el suelo del pasillo.  
—Quiero tocarte. —El gemido de Levi fue más áspero ahora, contenía unpoder primitivo que provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda. Se me tensó el vientre y sentí que una humedad resbaladiza lubricaba mi sexo cuando él bajó la mirada a mis pechos desnudos .  
Se me aflojaron las rodillas y el pasillo pareció dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Levi me agarró de la mano, y cogiendo la toalla del suelo me llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Se volvió hacia mi ,se inclinó y me besó con una hambrienta necesidad que me dejó completamente indefensa. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos cuando me alzó en los suyos y dejé escapar un jadeo al sentir que me dejaba sobre la cama.  
—Haces que pierda el control, Petra —murmuró, colocándose sobre mi y cogiéndome un pecho para moldearlo con la palma de su mano—. Quiero saborearte por completo. Devorar cada centímetro de ti.  
Aun no podía creerme que algo así me estuviera sucediendo. No había imaginado que fuera posible sentir aquella marea de sensaciones con tal intensidad. Levi me apretó el pecho para levantar mi pezón y luego lo cubrió con la boca para succionarlo, haciéndome gemir ante el brutal estremecimiento que se apoderó de su cuerpo.  
—Le-evi. No puedo soportarlo... —me arqueé meneando la cabeza. Quería que él se detuviera, y al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera.  
Sus labios siguieron succionando mientras violentos estremecimientos me desgarraban y, entre mis muslos, se desencadenaba una tormenta de devastador placer.  
Se me saltaron las lágrimas.  
—Shh... Tranquila —jadeó él antes de atrapar con sus labios el otro pezón.  
Acarició mi cadera y deslizó los dedos por mi muslo hasta cubrir los hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues de mi sexo.  
—Oh, Dios, no. —¿Qué me sucedía? Algo oscuro y primitivo crecía en el interior mi interior , haciendo que impulsara las caderas contra la mano y apretara las piernas.  
Esparció pequeños besos sobre mis pechos mientras yo alzaba las caderas. Con extremo cuidado, él curvó dos dedos para abrirse paso entre mis pliegues y tentar la entrada de mi sexo. Cerré los ojos aterrorizada y contuve las lágrimas. Era virgen , esta iba a ser mi primera vez.  
Me quedé quieta bajo su cuerpo, jadeando, esperando el dolor.  
—Mírame, Petra —ordeno Levi.  
Le miré como el quería.  
—Abre las piernas, Petra. Relájate.  
Movió la mano entre mis muslos, acariciándome mi sensible clítoris hasta hacerme jadear.  
—Así —me instó suavemente con la voz, con los ojos—. Déjame enseñarte lo hermosa que es tu pasión. Ábrete para mí, Petra.  
Me obligó a separar los muslos con un gemido.  
—Un poco más. —Obedecí sin dejar de observar sus ojos y su cara.  
Me estremecí y sentí cómo mis jugos se extendían por la mano de Levi , cómo mis músculos internos temblaban palpitantes en torno a aquellos dedos mientras arqueaba la espalda y el placer me atravesaba. Placer y dolor. Una mezcla de ardiente placer y dolorosa tensión.  
—Eso es —gimió él, mordisqueándome la oreja—. Toma mis dedos, Petra. Sólo mis dedos.  
Me penetró más profundamente y le clavé las uñas en los hombros.  
—¡Levi, tengo miedo!  
—Shhh. Todo saldrá bien, Petra. —Detuvo los dedos en mi interior—. No sentirás ningún dolor, ni miedo.  
Inspiré temblorosamente y apreté en mi interior los dedos invasores.  
No había dolor, ni miedo.  
—Ahora. —Giré la cabeza buscando sus ojos—. Tómame ahora.  
No podía esperar. Una extraña mezcla de miedo e intenso placer me atenazaban. Sostuve la mirada de Levi.  
—Aún no estás preparada —susurró—. Necesitas un poco más de tiempo.  
—Ahora. —Sacudí la cabeza cuando Levi se movió, trazando un sendero de besos sobre mis pechos—. No puedo soportarlo.  
Tenía miedo de esperar. Demasiadas sensaciones se acumulaban en mi interior.  
—Sólo unos minutos más, Petra—jadeó él— Pronto…  
Levi deslizó los labios por el valle que formaban mis pechos por mi vientre, las caderas. Me separó más los muslos con los hombros mientras ahondaba aún más la penetración de sus dedos, hasta que no pude contener un grito de placer que me hizo tensare como un arco.  
—Voy a adorar esta parte de ti —musitó él contra mi clítoris—. Quiero conocer tu sabor, Petra.  
Acomodó la cabeza entre mis muslos, cubrió mi clítoris con los labios sin dejar de mover los dedos, y luego los hundió por completo, llenándome y provocándome una oleada de sensaciones. Clavé los talones en el colchón y arqueé las caderas en respuesta a la provocación de la lengua de Levi , sintiendo cómo mi mente perdía la batalla contra su cuerpo. Presa del placer, salií al encuentro de sus dedos, de su boca, temblando y estremeciéndome ante las intensas sensaciones mientras luchaba por respirar.  
Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aquello con desesperación.  
—Mas fuerte... Más rápido. —Las palabras salieron de mis labios mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo.  
Levi movió los dedos hábilmente, follándome con duros y profundos envites al tiempo que me succionaba el clítoris, lamiéndomelo con la lengua, rozándolo hasta que me quedé inmóvil .Agrandé los ojos y se me agarrotaron todos los músculos. Cuando por fin estallé , no fue tan malo. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento de placer en vez de una horrible y cegadora pérdida del conocimiento.  
—Ah,Petra. —Levi apoyó la cabeza en mi tenso vientre. Su voz reflejaba un sombrío pesar.  
Levi se puso de rodillas y retiró los dedos de mi cuerpo.  
Se acarició el duro y grueso miembro y se dirigió hacia mi .  
—¿Estás segura? —inquirió con suavidad mientras me abría aún más los muslos—. ¿Estás segura, Petra?  
Observé asombrada el palpitante miembro de Levi mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas para tomarme  
Despacio, con cuidado, la ancha punta de su erección abrió los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo . Con una mano sujetaba mi cadera , y presionó el miembro contra la estrecha abertura de mi cuerpo, dilatándome , y comenzó a penetrarme. Mis muslos se separaron todavía más cuando él se inclinó sobre mi , apoyándose sobre un brazo. Levi movió entonces las caderas, introduciendo su polla lentamente en mi interior.  
Era demasiado... Y no era suficiente. La lujuria se apoderó de mi cuerpo hasta que no pude evitar suplicarle, arquearme y retorcer las caderas contra las de él, tomándole y llevándole más adentro mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.  
Levi gimió mi nombre y tomó uno de mis pezones en los labios.  
—Déjate llevar, Petra . —Su voz era ronca, quebrada por el placer.  
—¡Déjate llevar! —La voz de Levi sonó imperiosa mientras me embestía con las caderas y me penetraba con su miembro más profundamente, acariciándome con las manos, con la piel, con su boca, con todo su cuerpo. Le clavé las uñas en los hombros y hundí la cabeza en las mantas ,  
Grité una y otra vez y cuando estallé de nuevo una oleada de placer me atravesó a toda velocidad, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. Cuando me quedé quieta, levi soltó un rudo y ronco gemido, y tembló violentamente antes de quedarse inmóvil.  
Su respiración era pesada y jadeante. Su polla latía en mi interio con mucha fuerza  
—Lo siento —susurró Levi con voz apesadumbrada, apoyando la frente en su hombro.  
Levi se levantó de la cama antes de que pudiera retenerlo,se pasó las manos por el pelo con expresión tensa y me miró con ojos llenos de pesar.  
—No te muevas de aquí —me advirtió Levi, señalándome con el dedo para recalcar su orden—. Volveré enseguida.  
Tras decir aquello, se dirigió al lavabo .  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, salté de la cama tan sigilosamente como pude. Me volví a poner la toalla y escapé. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada. Sentía una angustiosa presión en el pecho y temblaba cuando me dirigí hacia mi habitación compartida con dos chicas mas. Estaba aterrorizada, me había acostado con mi superior y no sabia como hacerle frente de ahora en adelante.  
Tenia miedo de que llegara la mañana siguiente pero no sabia como afrontarlo. Por el momento me dormí ,mi interior todavía ardiendo de pasión.


End file.
